I promise
by Tina Titan
Summary: Kind of a Prequel to I Choose You. Raven is acting strange and Beast boy is determined to figure out what's wrong. Rate M because I'm paranoid


**Author's note: Hello Loves, I'm started school this past week and will be extraordinarily busy. I know sadness. So I will not being posting stories quite as often as I would like. I don't have much planned to be honest aside from this one shot (which probs isn't my A material, but I worked really hard on it) , maybe a story involving Emerald. I have some other ideas i'm kicking around, but I'd love to hear from y'all if you want to see something. Will try to go back through and edit all my stories, but other than that, can't say for certain what the future holds. Love you all!**

The warm may day has all the Titans in a good mood. Well most of them. Garfield Logan Swears at his best friend as his video game character is destroyed.

"Vic, That's so not fair," The changeling shouts. Victor stone grins. His eyes, one robotic and the other dark brown, are fixed on the screen.

"Gar, if you had thought of it, you would have done the same," the cyborg challenges. Garfield grumbles under his breath, unable to find an argument.

"When are Kor'i and Dick going to be back?" Garfield asks, leaning back against the couch.

"Who knows? They still have a lot to get before teammate #6 gets here." Victor says with a smile. Garfield grins too, knowing both of them were excited for their friends. Dick and Kor'i have been married a year now and expecting their first child. When the kid is going to be born, no one was sure, but Garfield and Victor couldn't wait to be uncles," Speaking of teammates, where's Raven?"

Garfield's light green face turn evergreen as he blushes. He mumbles," Dunno. Haven't seen her all day."

"Maybe you should go find her," Victor winks, making the green man's face blush darker.

"Shut up," Garfield grumbles, but pulls himself off the couch.

"Go get her, loverboy," Victor laughs as his friend leaves the room. Garfield can't help but look around the tower, his home, and wonder what it's going to be like having a little kid running around here. Normal families only have to worry about electrical sockets and staircases. He's not sure how other parents would prepare to raise their kids in a highly weaponized tower with the possibility of attack being higher than most. One thing the titans can say with confidence is they know how to adapt. At least Garfield hopes they can.

"Hey, Rae?" Garfield knocks on their bedroom door gently," Raven? Can I come in?"

He hears some shuffling and what sounds like a drawer slamming shut. The door slides open and the violet haired beauty stares at him. His heart begins to beat faster just seeing her. He notices her dark purple eyes are tinted red at the edges, as if she's been crying. He immediately pushes into the room, so the door can shut leaving them alone. He searches his girlfriend's face, looking for a sign of what's troubling her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing," She tries to push around him, but he grabs her arm. Not hard as to hurt her, but just to keep her from getting past him.

"Raven, I know when you're lying to me. Please, tell me what's wrong." He begs. Raven has spent the last year of their relationship slowly opening up to him, slowly allowing her emotions to show themselves and her powers readjusting. In his opinion, her powers have gotten stronger since they've been together. To see her shutting him out feels like a knife to his heart. Raven sees the hurt in his eyes and it takes everything in her not to start crying, though what she says next makes it impossible not to.

"This was a mistake," She pulls her arm away, turning so Garfield won't see the tears in her eyes.

"What? What was a mistake?"

"This!" She turns to face him," This, us, thinking that we could ever be together without something getting fucked up!"

Garfield takes a step back, as if she had slapped him across the face. Hell, even being slapped hurts less than hearing her say that.

"Raven, I don't believe you. Something else is wrong. Tell me the truth."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that we don't belong together!?" Raven screams.

"Because I love you and I know you love me! So tell me the damn truth!" He shouts.

"I'm pregnant!" There's a massive silence that follows, neither breathing and neither moving. Tears spill from Raven's eyes,"I'm pregnant, Garfield."

"Really?" He asks, breathlessly. Raven shuffles to the dresser nearby, pulling one of the drawers open and pulling out a thin plastic stick. He recognizes it as a pregnancy test as Raven shoves it into his hands. Staring up at him is a tiny blue plus sign. A wave of joy washes over him, but the look in her eyes keeps him from expressing that joy.

"Rae, how far…" he can't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"about three months." She whispers. He looks at her middle. There's a slight bump under her t-shirt, not yet distinguished for anyone else to notice, but he knows.

"Why Didn't you tell me sooner?" He asks softly.

"Because-because I didn't want to hurt you."

"And keeping this from me wouldn't?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so afraid." Garfield releases her arm and pulls her close. In the past two years, he's grown taller. Tall enough to rest the his chin on top of her head. She presses close to him, shaking.

"I can understand why you're afraid. Most people are when they're about to have a baby."

"No, Gar, that isn't why I'm afraid. It's because of what I am that makes me afraid."

"What?" He looks at her funny. She sighs and pulls him over to the bed. He sits down and watches her as she pulls a piece of parchment from her nightstand. She sits next to him.

"The prophecy that I was under, I wasn't suppose to live through that. Most of the monks I grew up with told me that my destiny was to die when Trigon rose. There was one, a prophet named Katar, that told me differently. Just before I ran away, before I meet you all and before I had anyone who loved me like you all, Katar told me she had seen a different future. She's suppose to see the different Possibilities for the future. Katar told me how she had seen something amazing, something she hadn't ever expected to see for me. She saw a future where I had lived, where I had friends and had fallen in love. I was well," She gestures to her stomach, where their child is," something the monks told me I could never be or dream of. I cried, thinking that something good had finally happened to me," She closes her eyes as her voice breaks. Garfield takes her hands in his. She squeezes his hands," Then her face darkened and she saw something horrible. She wrote it down, sealed it with magic, and told me that if I ever find myself at the point she has described, I would be able to open this."

She hands Garfield the parchment. Written in tiny, shaky letters is what garfield assumes is a poem. A dark poem.

 _Son of DEmonic power_

 _Daughter of Wild Beasts_

 _The time is upon us, this is the hour_

 _That you will trust each other the least_

 _Claws slashing and a treacherous spell_

 _an unkillable monster_

 _one will fall_

 _No longer brother and sister_

 _The two will fight_

 _lest one stop and upon the ground their anger lie_

 _one willing to make it right_

 _both will live or one will die_

Garfield looks at raven, confused.

"It's a prophecy, Gar," she places a hand on her stomach," Us bringing a child into the world means that they would live under a prophecy."

"SO?"

"So? So can you imagine the stress that that causes, the isolation, the fear and hate and the anger that comes with it. I was so afraid of what she might have seen but knowing now, I'm Petrified." She squeezes her eyes shut. he turns her so she faces him.

"Rae," He presses his forehead to hers," Raven, I know you're scared. Dude, I'm terrified. But I love you. And I want to have this baby with you. I want to raise him or her with you and have another and even if there is this prophecy, we'll figure it out."

She opens her her eyes, lovely purple meeting forest green. She whispers," You promise."

"Yes, yes, I promise. i love you so much, Raven. I will never say that to anyone else." He presses one hand to her stomach," We're going to have a baby and we are going to love it more than anything in this world."

"Well, Gar, There's only one problem there."

He frowns," What?"

"We're not having a baby. We're having two." His eyes widen. His lips form one word. _Twins_. Raven nods, a small smile forming.

"I'm going to be a daddy," He smiles widely," I'm going to be a daddy."

"If the prophecy is right, We're going to have a son and a daughter."

"I bet the girl is going to be beautiful, like her mother. And naturally the boy will be handsome." Raven smiles wider.

"Because he's going to look to his daddy?" She asks. Gar grins. Raven shakes her head," What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of one or two things." He leans down and kisses her softly," I love you."

"I love you too."

 _ **Five and a half months later.**_

"Jesus, she has a set of lungs on her," Garfield laughs as he holds his crying daughter. The little girl wails loudly as her brother cries in his mother's arms. Raven looks tired, but she smiles down at both her children.

"They're here. They're really here." The little boy begins to settle down as the girl cries louder. Gar laughs," What's a name for 'loud'?"

"Oh, no. I get to name her, you get to name him. That was the deal." Garfield reminds her.

"I just pushed them out of me, I still don't how that's fair." Raven points out.

"Would you rather I name him?" Garfield asks, raising an eyebrow.

"And risk having to call my son a teenage mutant ninja turtle or some other video character? Hell no. Same for her," SHe nods towards her daughter.

"That's why it's fair. Also, Zelda is a great name, Raven." He argues.

"Says the man with the same name as a orange house cat who likes lasanga." Raven smirks as her husband blushes.

"Ok, fair, but I would like to suggest that Garfield be a part of his name." Garfield smiles at his son," It's not half as bad as most think."

"That's probably a better middle name." Raven looks at the baby boy's chubby face," Something bright."

"There are lots of bright names. But I'm guessing you mean a name with a brighter meaning."

Raven studies her son before simply saying," Lucas Garfield Logan."

"Lucas?" He asks.

"In Latin it means light and illumination."

"With a name like that he'll be a very bright kid." Garfield winces as his wife smacks him up side the head," It was a joke, rae. I like that. sounds like a name I can hear you shouting in five or six years."

Raven rolls her eyes before turning her attention to her screaming daughter," Is she in pain or something?"

"Maybe she just needs some music," Holding his daughter like she's a procelin doll, Garfield reaches for a radio on the table nearby. An old poppy song filters through and in an instant, the baby is silent," Holy crap, I was right about something."

"So she likes music. That's going to be really helpful at 3 am." Raven says, trying to place the song. Garfield notices the same look of tense concentration on the little girl's tiny face.

"It's 'hey there, Delilah' by the Plain White T's," Garfield grins," Maybe she thought that was her name. Delilah.

"Delilah Logan." Raven Muses. The baby girl squirms in her father's arms, making both parents laugh," She definately thinks so. I like Delilah."

"Me too." He pauses for a moment," What was you're mother's name again?"

Raven is taken back by the question," Arella. Why?"

"Meet our daughter. Delilah Arella Logan." He walks over and gently places Delilah into her mother's arm. Raven looks down at her children, her Lucas and her Delilah. Despite the past relationship with her mother, she looks at her daughter's face and sees nothing but potential and beauty. Both children have the same pale skin and wide green eyes looking around the room in confusion and curiosity.

Her voice breaks a bit," Hello, my darlng Delilah, i am so happy to meet you."

The door opens and their teammates enter. Dick holds his own dark hair daughter in his arms, the three month old squirming unhappily. Kor'i floats over, beaming. Garfield turns to them, with a toothy grin," Guys, meet our new teammates."

"Oh, they are precious little children, friend Raven." Kor'i coos, her long red hair falling over her shoulder," Might I hold one?"

"Sure," Raven holds Delilah out to her friend, who holds the baby gently. That's one thing that surprised all of them. Kor'i, who had to be consistantly reminded not to break other people's ribs when she hugs them, holds children softly, like their made of clouds and if she squeezes too tight she'll break them. Kor'i pulls the blanket from the little girl's face, smiling at the infant," She is most adorable, friends Raven and Garfield."

"Yeah," Victor holds Lucas in his arms," They must take after their mother."

"Screw you, victor." Garfield shoots back at the cyborg.

"Look, Mar'i," Dick adjusts the baby in his arms so she can see her new cousins better," you see you're new friends."

The three month old's eyes settle on Lucas and then Delilah. They swear that her eyes narrow as she sees the newcomer in her mother's arms. Delilah stares back, her own green eyes narrowing in response. Lucas snuggles closer to his Uncle Victor, oblivous to the fight for dominance between the girls.

"Huh, Known each other five minutes, already don't like each other. That's about right," Dick grins.

"You do not know that they has distaste for one another," Kor'i says, frowning.

"Fair, but something tells me that Mar'i doesn't like sharing her mama," Garfield laughs, the other men laughing too. The two mothers roll their eyes. Kor'i hands Delilah back to her mother and takes Mar'i from Dick. Kor'i holds the baby in the air, smiling at the tiny giggles coming from her daughter.

"Do not worry, my nightstar. I will always care for you first." Kor'i pulls Mar'i close, kissing her beautiful black hair.

"So what's my godson's name?" Victor asks.

"Who said he's your godson?" Raven snorts.

"I'm your grass stain of a husband's best friend," Victor retorts," I am the honorary Godfather of all three of these kids."

Raven rolls her eyes," His name is Lucas garfield. Her name is Delilah Arella."

Dick awkwardly motions, silently asking for permission. Raven barely places the girl in his arms when Mar'i screams. Raven pulls Delilah back with a small smile," Looks like Mar'i doesn't Like sharing her daddy with anyone."

The team laughs loudly, accidentally waking up Lucas. Garfield takes his son from Victor, sighing.

"Guys, we need a moment of silence for the sleep we are giving up." He says solemnly.

Victor snorts," The sleep y'all are giving up. I'm not a parent, so y'all have fun with the three am feedings and shit."

"Language!" The parents snap. Victor holds his hands up in defense, suppressing a smirk.

"kids, get ready for one heck of a storm because god only knows what happens from here."


End file.
